Ett annat slut på Uchihamassakern
by DA Regal
Summary: Itachi väljer att inte fly efter Uchihamassakern vilket gör att Sasukes liv tar en annan riktning. AU


**Denna fic innehåller spoilers för anledningen till varför Uchihamassakern skedde. Ficen är även en AU. Jag äger inte rättigheterna till någonting i denna historia.**

* * *

Det var kväll i Konoha och Sasuke var på väg hem från akademien. Hans skor klapprade mot gatstenen och dagens hetta hade ännu inte släppt pågrund av att det var alldels vindstilla. Hans höga krage var alltför värmande i Konoha fuktiga och heta klimat och skolväskan kändes tung emot axeln.

Trots detta kände han sig glad och nöjd. Idag hade de lärt sig grundprinciperna i genjutsu och han kunde inte bärga sig för att visa Itachi vad han lärt sig. Han kanske till och med skulle kunna få hjälp av honom! Fast vid den tanken dämpades han glada humör. Itachi var visserligen en genjutsuexpert utan dess like i Konoha, men på senaste tiden hade Itachi alltmer tackat nej till att träna med sin lillebror.

När Sasuke rundade hörnet och kom in i Uchihaklanens distrikt märkte han att en spöklik tystnad hade lägrat sig över området. Han började känna sig nervös och snabbade på stegen. Väl vid huset hörde Sasuke ett gastkramande ångestskrik. Det lät precis som hans mamma den gången hon av en olyckhändelse blev träffad av en av Sasukes felsiktade shuriken . Han började springa emot skriket med en illabådande känsla i maggropen.

Sasuke sprang mot skriket som i en dröm och därför var det första han blev chockad över inte att hans så älskade och begåvade storebror hög huvudet av hans mamma utan det faktum att Sasuke, utan att minnas hur han kom dit, var inomhus. Itachi ansikte var som hugget av marmor när han klev över deras föräldrars lik och hukade sig framför Sasuke. Itachis sharingan glimmade som rubiner i mörkret och Sasuke kände sig alldels paralyserad av dem. Han visste att han borde springa från denna mördare men det var ju hans bror, inte skulle väl Itachi skada Sasuke? Något bak i hans hjärna påpekade att det inte stoppat honom från att döda deras föräldrar. Hade Itachi dödat resten av klanen också?

"Sasuke, Sasuke, var bara lugn jag kommer inte skada dig", viskade Itachi och hans ögon blev till hela Sasuke värld.

* * *

Sasuke slog upp ögonen till synen av sitt sovrumstack. Illusionen av att allt var en mardröm var dock inte långvarig eftersom nästa sak han lade märke till var att Itachi, som fortfarande var klädd i sin blodfläckade Anbuuniform, satt vid hans sängkant.

"Itachi! Har du dödat alla? Varför! Döda mig inte, snälla!", skrek Sasuke och kröp ner i sitt täcke med en barnslig önskan att täcket skulle skydda honom ifrån Itachi blodbefläckade svärd.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…", han kunde känna Itachi hand som han försiktig lade på den delen av hans huvud som fortfarande var över täcket. Tänkte Itachi bryta nacken av honom? Sasuke kröp ännu längre under täcket för att skydda sin nacke.

"Ja, jag dödade alla i klanen utom dig lillebror. Pågrund av den lilla svagheten misslyckades jag i mitt uppdrag att utrota hela Uchihaklanen som ett straff för att de tänkte utföra en kupp som skulle lett till att världen sättes i brand. Mina överordnanden kommer inte bli glada, men bry dig inte om det Sasuke för jag tänker skydda dig." Sasuke fick intrycket av att Itachi hade slutat hade slutat prata med honom och egentligen övade på vad han skulle säga till Hokagen.

Itachi lät inte speciellt hotfull så Sasuke stack fram huvudet från täcket och möttes inte av synen av det mördande monster som dödat deras föräldrar utan bara hans storebror som såg fullständigt förkrossad och ledsen ut. Om han koncentrade sig kunde han låtsas att Itachi bara hade på sig Anbuuniformen eftersom han precis kommit hem från ett uppdrag. Vilket Sasuke insåg, var precis vad han faktiskt gjort.

"Men varför ville Konohas ledare ge dig order att döda dem? Jag förstår inte… Dem var ju inte elaka", Sasuke rynkade på näsan, "du sa ju att Uchihaklanen uppehöll ordningen i Konoha och var den mest respekterade klanen!"

"Jag fick order att döda dem", sade Itachi och det öppna förkrossande ansiktsuttrycket som funnits där för en minut sedan försvann för att ersättas med ett fullkomligt oläsbart.

"Men du kunde ha sagt nej! Varför skulle Konoha ge dig order om att döda din egen familj? Konoha är ju en fredsälskande gömd ninjaby som är mildare och godare än alla de andra ninjabyarna!" Skrek Sasuke förtvivlat.

"Fredsälskande, ja det är precis vad Konoha är och det är även vad jag är. Du har aldrig upplevt krig och kan därför inte förstå vilken fruktansvärd företeelse det är. Jag trodde, och tror, inte att våran klan ära var värd mer än tusentals människors liv. Men inget av det som hänt skulle ha skett om jag inte blev beordrad att göra det. Du har säkert ofta fått höra talas om vilken brilliant shinobi jag är. Att jag är en sådan skicklig ninja är min största förbannelse. Men som det perfekta ninjan jag är följer jag alltid mina order till punkt och prick utan några misslyckanden", under talet lät Itachi förbittrad och Sasuke föreställde sig att det var på detta ansikte, och med dessa tankar, som Itachi iklätt sig för att kunna döda klanen. Denna främmande och skrämmande sida av hans storebror tillsammans med allt som hänt under dagen blev för mycket för Sasuke som började stortjuta.

"Gråt inte Sasuke, storebror kommer ta hand om dig", Sasuke kikade upp på honom genom storsvullna ögon för att se att han omigen hade förvandlat till hans vanliga storebror. Sasuke bestämde sig då att klamra sig fast vid det enda kvarvarande delen av i sin värld. Han kastade sig i knät på Itachi och kramade honom så hårt han armar förmådde. Itachi armar omfamnade honom försiktigt som om han var gjord av glass.

"Sasuke, Sasuke kära lillebror jag ska aldrig låta någon skada dig", viskade Itachi, "vi kan gå och köpa dango och sedan kan vi…", Itachi röst bröts", vi flyttar ut ur Uchihadistriktet till någon lägenhet i Konoha och där, där…" Itachi röst bröts helt och Sasuke såg något han aldrig skulle tro att han skulle få se. Han storebror grät stilla och Sasuke blev så förvånad att tog upp hand för att bekräfta att tårarna var verkliga. Han tog tillbaka handen med våta fingertoppar och chocken, att se sin perfekt storebror bryta ihop, var så stor att Sasuke slutade gråta.


End file.
